


I've fucked so you many times

by Fa616ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark James Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, endgame jeverus, jeverus, trust me they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: "I've fucked so you many times, and every time the sickness in me multiplies," James said, defeated.James see's a sex doctor(it's a shapeshifting creature) hoping to get over Severus but ends back at his door.endgame Jeverus. This story is dark and explores two people in love but in a very dark light. You've been warned, they're kinda crazy for each other.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. 1

"You've come to me today to tell me what exactly? That you've been fucking someone with my face," Severus voiced unbelievingly. 

"No, I came to tell you how I feel!" James yelled from his place at the wobbly table as Severus paced the worn floorboards beneath him. 

"How you feel is no concern of mine; I'd believe that was your fiance's problem!" Severus screamed back. 

"Well, it isn't because I haven't seen or been seeing Lily for two months now."

"I don't care if the last you saw her was on the platform. You've come to me to inform me you've been fucking a man with my face!" Severus yelled over him. "What am I supposed to do now that I have the knowledge that I have been violated beyond my will."

"Oh so you only like it when it's to get you hot. Don't remember you having a wand up your ass when I explained in detail just how well the room of requirement did its job." James rebutted anger evident in his voice. 

"Don't start with me, Potter-"

"Don't start what? reminiscing on the good old days?" James said. The days when the Slytherin was open to having fun! Open to hearing about just how good the boy sat in the middle of the Gryffindor common room had been for him. How he couldn't wait to take Severus there himself to feel something real between his hands and not the buzz of artificial skin stitched from magic. Severus shivered heavily between the wall and his hand. James continued telling him how good his other self looked in his Quidditch robe for the rest of their time together that night. 

"Beyond what you might've thought those were far from good, they were reckless and draining." Severus argued each word trying to pierce through James's heart. 

"Yeah, I could think of a couple of ways it was both of those," he said rolling his eyes and secretly basking in the anger he was drawing from the boy. 

"Stop, just, stop. I don't know what kind of obsession you've gained from this, but I suggest you end it now." 

"Trust me, Severus, it's a little too late for that."

4 years to late.

James had come for his debt, still a young fireball teenage boy, he was longing for action. He remembers telling Severus to get on his knees and suck him. The way he hesitated before sliding down to the floor of the perfect bathroom. The way Severus took him in once before biting him harshly the second. James hissed and screamed before Severus smiled and voiced, "I did what you asked, have I not?"

From there, it only got worse. Severus hated getting his hair pulled, and James hated how he bit him even more. The Slytherin boy loved calling James names; he would play as if James was the dark lord, him a muggle. Saying it was his punishment for not gagging him when he had the chance. It left James flaccid and in a sour mood for hours to come. 

But the Gryffindor learned that Severus quite hated being called a whore and treated, such as the property of a rich man. Because that's what he was the property of James until he boarded the train and left to spinners ends come the end of the graduation. 

James only officially kissed Lily a month later when they caught up and began reminiscing. She was training to be a doctor and James the Auror, who crossed his fingers to be assigned a beauty such as lily. They had stumbled through James training a cool year before he had proposed. They had lasted halfway through the second before Lily couldn't keep pretending it was her name that always left his lips. She had told him to get what this was under control and had recommended a doctor she learned about in her studies. From there they parted, and James refused to answer any of her owls since.m

Reluctantly he had gone several times. Before leaving each visit angrily. It angered him seeing his Severus with another man's body, hearing a false interpretation of how the Slytherin sounded. He saw his love but heard and felt another's body beside his own. The Sex doctor didn't last before James crashlanded outside of 1340 spinners end. 

"I've fucked so you many times, and every time the sickness in me multiplies," James said, defeated. 

"I healed what I could of it, James, it's time you do too" Severus's arm began to burn. 


	2. Epilogue

"The Longbottoms have been attacked," the aged man spoke with great loss. "His darkness may be dead now, but there's far too much to prepare, they are still among us" He eyed the order eyes twinkling once more. "But we have gained a great ally."

Lily had once told him if the sickness is strong enough, it will never be healed. Severus never could take her word for it.


End file.
